This invention relates to an new and distinct perennial zoysiagrass cultivar indentified as `Palisades` zoysiagrass (herein referred to as `Palisades`), that was tested as DALZ8514. `Palisades`, a Zoysia japonica, is a chance hybrid of the maternal clone `Z44`, obtained from Beltsville, MD in 1981, with an unknown pollen source from a zoysiagrass germplasm field nursery at TAES--Dallas. `Palisades` has been vegetatively propagated, and is uniform in growth expression.
For purposes of registration under the "International Convention for the Protection of New Varieties of Plants" (generally known by its French acronym as the UPOV Convention) and noting Section 1612 of the Manual of Plant Examination Procedures, the new variety of zoysiagrass of the present invention is named `Palisades` Zoysiagrass.